swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploration badges
The following is a complete list of the location badges that are available. Of the X POI's listed the datapad, 44 grant location badges (2 locations on Dathomir are not listed as POI's). All other POI's have something unique about them, but do not give a badge for simply visiting them. The majority of the badges are not directly at the waypoint listed in the POI tab. If the waypoint on this list is different than the POI tab description, it is the actual location of the badge (or at least one of them). Some badges require you to enter a cave/dungeon to receive, but none require any combat to receive. :TOTAL BADGES : 47 (+5 "reward" badges) Visiting easy, difficult, and Jedi specific points of interest was part of the requirements to become force sensitive, AKA "glowy." The Jedi and Difficult category badges are so marked. Achieving the Kashyyyk and Mustafar Badges will not count toward the 45 you need for Master Explorer. Explorer Reward Badges * Novice Explorer - 10 * Journeyman Explorer - 20 * Skilled Explorer - 30 * Professional Explorer - 40 * Master Explorer - 45 Corellia 5 badges * Rogue CorSec Base 5175 1644 * Grand Theater of Vreni Island -5418 -6248 * Crystal Fountain of Bela Vistal 6760 -5617 * Agrilat Swamp 1389 3756 * Rebel Hideout -6530 5967 /way corellia 5175 1644 Rogue CorSec Base; /way corellia -5418 -6248 Grand Theater of Vreni Island; /way corellia 6760 -5617 Crystal Fountain of Bela Vistal; /way corellia 1389 3756 Agrilat Swamp; /way corellia -6530 5967 Rebel Hideout; Dantooine 4 badges * Dantari Village -3916 -5649 * Dantari Rock Village -7156 -883 * Abandoned Rebel Base -6836 5520 or -6827 5507 (either entrance to central building). * Jedi Temple Ruins 4195 5203 (foot of the staircase in the ruins.) Jedi /way dantooine -3862 -5706 Dantari Village; /way dantooine -7156 -883 Dantari Rock Village; /way dantooine -6836 5520 Abandoned Rebel Base; /way dantooine 4195 5203 Jedi Temple Ruins; Dathomir 7 badges * Imperial Prison -6317 755 * Dathomir Tarpits 668 -4835 (badge location significantly different from POI location) (badge location is now where POI used to be) * Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir -2101 3165 (You are likely to get diseased flying over this POI.) Difficult * Dathomir Abandoned Escape Pod -4437 574 * Lesser Misty Falls 3558 1554 - not listed in POI tab * Downed Ship 5727 1923 - not listed in POI tab * Greater Misty Falls 3021 1289 - not listed in POI tab /way dathomir -6304 753 Imperial Prison; /way dathomir 668 -4835 Dathomir Tarpits; /way dathomir -2101 3165 Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir; /way dathomir -4437 574 Dathomir Abandoned Escape Pod; /way dathomir 3558 1554 Lesser Misty Falls; /way dathomir 5727 1923 Downed Ship; /way dathomir 3021 1289 Greater Misty Falls; Endor 4 badges * Ewok Tree Village 4677 -2417 * Dulok Village 6051 -2477 (center of village with aggressive, death blow, CL 64 villagers) * Ewok Lake Village 1428 -3273 * Marauder's Stronghold -4628 -2273 /way endor 4677 -2417 Ewok Tree Village; /way endor 6051 -2477 Dulok Village; /way endor 1428 -3273 Ewok Lake Village; /way endor -4628 -2273 Marauder's Stronghold; Hoth 2 Badges (Known Heroic Instance) *Planet Hoth (For visiting planet Hoth) *Echo Base (For visiting Echo Base on Hoth) Kashyyyk 1 badge * Kachirho, Kashyyyk (it is sufficient to land at the Starport from Kashyyykian Space Station) Lok 3 badges *Lok Imperial Outpost -1814 -3086 *Mount Chaolt 3091 -4638 *Great Kimogilla Skeleton 4553 -1148 /way -1814 -3086 Imperial Outpost; /way 3091 -4638 Mount Chaolt; /way 4553 -1148 Great Kimogilla Skeleton; Mustafar 1 badge * Mensix Mining Facility, Mustafar (walk out the front door at the starport) Naboo 4 badges * Theed Waterfall -4628 4207 * Dee'ja Peak Waterfall 5157 -1646 * Amidala's Beach -5828, -93 * Gungan Sacred Place -2060, -5421 /way naboo -4628 4207 Theed Waterfall; /way naboo 5157 -1646 Dee'ja Peak Waterfall; /way naboo -5828 -93 Amidala's Beach; /way naboo -2060 -5421 Gungan Sacred Place; Rori 4 badges * Hyperdrive Research Facility -1130 4544 (inside and down) * Imperial Encampment -5633 -5661 * Rebel Outpost 3664 -6501 * Kobola Bunker 7303 63 /way rori -1130 4544 Imperial Hyperdrive Facility; /way rori -5633 -5661 Imperial Encampment; /way rori 3664 -6501 Rebel Outpost; /way rori 7303 63 Kobola Spice Mine; Talus 4 badges * Lost Village of Durbin 4133 962 * Imperial Outpost -2184 2405 * Imperial vs. Rebel Battle -2452 3846 * Lost Aqualish War Party's Cave -4425 -1414 (badge location significantly different from POI location, ''inside and down; CL 8-14 aggressives abound'') /way talus 4133 962 Lost Village of Durbin; /way talus -2184 2405 Imperial Outpost; /way talus -2452 3846 Imperial vs. Rebel Battle; /way talus -4425 -1414 Lost Aqualish War Partys Cave; Tatooine 7 badges * Lars Homestead /way -2579 -5500 Jedi * Ben Kenobi's Hut /way -4512 -2270 Jedi * Great Pit of Carkoon /way -6176 -3372 (You are likely to get diseased flying over this POI.) Difficult * Escape Pod /way -3931 -4397 * Ancient Krayt Skull /way -4632 -4346 Difficult * Krayt Graveyard /way 7396 4478 (badge location significantly different from POI location) Difficult * Fort Tusken /way -3966 6267 (pool in the cave below the fort; then run inside, hang a right, and keep going until the badge activates.) Difficult /way tatooine -2579 -5500 Lars Homestead; /way tatooine -4512 -2270 Ben Kenobi's Hut; /way tatooine -6176 -3372 Great Pit of Carkoon; /way tatooine -3931 -4397 Escape Pod; /way tatooine -4632 -4346 Ancient Krayt Skull; /way tatooine 7396 4478 Krayt Graveyard; /way tatooine -3966 6267 Fort Tusken; Yavin IV 3 badges * Temple of Exar K'un 5076 5537 (Step between the two black stones into the grey wall on lukes side of the temple) Jedi * Temple of the Blueleaf -875 -2047 (temple entrance) * Woolamander Palace 519 -646 (temple entrance) /way yavin4 5076 5537 Temple of Exar K'un; /way yavin4 -875 -2047 Temple of the Blueleaf; /way yavin4 519 -646 Woolamander Palace; Category:Guides